tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Gehrman First-Hunt
'''Gehrman First-Hunt' is a Nord hunter as well as a philosopher of the hunters featured in Fangs of Dawn and The Old Blood, known for his skillful combats and inventions. Biography He came from a workshop built at Riverwood, named "Hunter's Dream", he created various weapons which can transform, namely "Trick Weapons", the Burial Blade he carries is the first among them. Fangs At Dawn Arc Upon knowing the opportunity to hunt vampires, he immediately joined Dawnguard along with his first apprentice, Laurence Wolcott. In order to free his preys from suffering, he tends to either capture his preys alive and cure them, or, if mercy is inapplicable, he goes for overkills to offer them an alternate form of mercy: death. Eventually, after countless battles against the vampires, he unfortunately contacted with the disease, combined with his wounds, he's unable to hunt again, and so he begged Laurence to offer him a mercy kill, and he complied by impaling his heart with Gehrman's own blade. However, Gehrman's story doesn't end here, as an unknown entity has planted a Black Soul Gem inside his impaled heart, and so, he awoke again when the Fourth Era was ended. The Old Blood Arc - Lord Namrheg In 5E 015, Gehrman was resurrected by the mysterious Great One Moon Presence, and renamed into "Namrheg Retnuh Tsrifeht", the undying founder of the mysterious Abkommen Sect, and a dreadful Necromancer who nearly ascended godhood of the Great One. He deliberately manipulated his first member Djura's life, and ruined his dream by forcing him to break the Colossal Black Soul Gems which kept Djura's Beast Patients alive for an era. After the destruction of the Colossal Black Soul Gems done by Djura and successfully plagued the entire Cheydinhal, he exploits his role as the Guard Officer and enthralled the guards alive just to hunt down more Hunters. Later, after he destroyed Cheydinhal by allowing the Great Ones, Beasts and Necromancers to live in there, he resurrected Archmage Hannibal Traven who was buried in Chorrol, with the soul of Great One "Aynarac, Cosmic Mistress" (formerly known as Caranya, one of Mannimarco's subordinates), resulting in Traven behaving like a woman. Namrheg then took the control over the entire Mages Guild. While his plan was seemed to be foiled, according to him, the Hunters are actually accelerating the downfall of Cyrodiil. Should the people question, he proves it by letting the world to be ruined by mankind while he does literally nothing. He sometimes refer the Great One he serves as "Man, or some says Mann". According to him, "Man, or some says Mann" was the First Great One from Tamrielic heritage. The said Great One has created various necromantic spawns and entitled Gehrman as his emissary by resurrecting him. And so, Lord Namrheg obeyed to the Great One and considered them as divines. Gehrman was one of the few rare individuals who obtained the legitmate Old Blood and successfully became a Great One, what he overlooked was however, the blood he obtained was belonged to '''Mannimarco, The Last Dragonborn'. this resulted in his tragic life which he's no longer himself, and inevitably brought the undying plague across the entire Cyrodiil. Gehrman First-Hunt II Main Article: Thordar Guts-Gone Gehrman First-Hunt II (currently Thordar Guts-Gone), who took the name of the First Hunter, is the adopted grandson of Gehrman. He can be seen as the innkeeper of Bruma Innhouse, his attitude is much more relaxed than his foster grandfather since he has retired from his family hunting business, and instead focuses on inventing kitchen wares using the techniques of Trick Weapons. He once adopted a girl and trained her as a Hunter, but she's no longer be seen again. Since then, he wanted to waste away his life by daydreaming. This is until Henryk's arrival, this hunter has encouraged Gehrman to reopen the Hunter's Guild in Bruma. However, after the Old Blood incident, he seemed to be corrupted by the knowledge he has. Personal Life Gehrman was a selfless person, he tended to carry everyone's suffering onto his back and openly stated that he was grown too old to love the others, just as his aged and tattered appearance. Despite the fact his age was actually barely 20, two years younger than Laurence, his decades of battle and burnt wounds had disfigured is face into the one belonged to an old man, even his voice and personality. For Gehrman, a hunt was to free the prey from eternal suffering. However, this was drastically changed in 5E, as he has become a manipulative Undead Necromancer, he respects people who pursue for greater knowledge and despise people who refused to evolve. Gehrman is also shown to despise Hannibal Traven to an extreme he shames the remain of the Archmage by planting a soul of a female Necromancer onto Traven's body and then toys the corpse around. Despite being drastical changed, he remains as a selfless person who tends to overdo his jobs and carries all burdens onto himself. He never asks for his own good even after his resurrection, and sometimes, to an extent, considers his regardless killing as a mercy kill in order to keep people away from the inevitable truth of the Great Ones, especially towards Henrietta, he desperately attempts to murder her at all cost. Oddly enough, his new personality is almost akin to the First Great One in Tamriel, the "Moon Presence", who was also known for being the First Lich of Tamriel. This is the result of him deliberately injecting the blood of the same Great One. Gehrman once had good intentions, in order to free the others from the Old Blood once and for all, he successfully sealed off the undying Great One inside his frailed body, in return, he is now corrupted entirely and is misunderstood by the others as a villain. The night, and the dream, were long. Combat and Skills Being an inventor, he uses the Burial Blade, the first Trick Weapon ever made. It is a scythe which can fold into a curved sword. Combining with Gehrman's combat stance and quick reflex, this scythe is much more flexible than how it look like. Perhaps this is a result Gehrman sees himself as the Embodiment of Death. For Gehrman, death is a tool to show mercy. However, in case Gehrman refused to offer mercy on someone he despises, he will instead peel off his foes slowly and orders Laurence to reanimate the dead so he can slice them again. After becoming the emissary of the Great One, he is far more deliberate and sinister than before, he sees the Undying Life as the salvation of the Beast Plague, and deliberately murders the beasts and patients with his blade. He is also capable of reanimating zombies, conjuring a swarm of giant maggots, and even conjoining multiple corpses into an artificial beast. While Gehrman is still human by appearance, his power and knowledge are akin to a Great One. Gallery Gehrman-Render.jpg|Gehrman rendered FAD-Gehrman.jpg|Gehrman First-Hunt TOB-Namrheg.jpg|Namrheg Retnuh Tsrifeht Trivia *Gehrman is heavily based on the character with the same name from Bloodborne. *Abkommen Sect is based on School of Mensis. *His new attire is however based on Mannimarco's Armor from The Elder Scrolls Online. *This is justified however as Gehrman was the one who hunted down the Last Dragonborn, who was in fact the true physical incarnation of Mannimarco. Gehrman ended up got possessed by the Worm King. *Of all the characters created by Mhazard, Gehrman was the rare individual who was celibate for his whole life. *His top hat serves literally no purpose, although it rarely falls off. *The name "Namrheg" is Gehrman spelt backward, but also means "Nameless" in the language of the Great One. *Oddly enough, among the Necromancers created by Mhazard, Gehrman is the first one to be evil. Category:Fangs at Dawn Category:The Old Blood Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Hunters Category:Philosophers Category:Necromancers Category:Two-Handed Warriors Category:Undead Category:Dawnguard Category:Abkommen Sect Category:Order of the Black Worms Category:Liches